Watch Ya Moouth
by RCKOST
Summary: Hinata lives a mostly simple life except she gets "tormented" as her friend kiba says by the most papular group of girls but what happens when one day on of the girls come by a.k.a. sakura to pick up hanabi but warns hinata that she better be good,YURI


Watch Ya Mouth

Authors note: okay this is my first time writing a fan fiction lat alone put it online for others to view so please comment on suggestions and improvements I may need: LEMON ALERT (sorry it's on the short side)  
Disclaimer: if I owned naruto I wouldn't be writing this now would I "_thinking"_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

CHAPTER 1

"Mmm" groaned a girl lying in a purple and blue king sized bed. She opened her lavender grayish white eyes and her violet hair slipped off her shoulders " Hinata! Wake your lazy ass up!" someone shouted banging on the girls bedroom door

" Just a few more minutes Hanabi" muffled the girl as she buried her head in the pillows

"Okay Fine, do what you want for all I care" said Hanabi walking away from the door down the stairs. Hinata couldn't fall back to sleep because of her energetic little sister Hanabi, she turned towards the clock and her eyes grew large "IT'S 8:15! I'm going to be late!" Hinata shouted jumping out of bed and rushed for her closet, when she opened the closet door opened piles of clothes and junk fell out (1) " okay where in the world did I put my uniform!?"  
questioned Hinata digging through the pile in front of her " ill have to see if Neji-nii knows where I put it" sighed Hinata giving up her frantic and useless search for her uniform in defeat

"Neji-nii do you remember where I put my uniform yesterday" said Hinata coming down the stairs

"Huh?"

"good morning Hinata-san, you look perfect "SNAP" a girl next to Hanabi with short light pink hair and emerald green eyes wearing a grey miny skirt with a flower design on it and a black tank top showing her cleavage , her name was Sakura Haruna and she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, she was in the group of girls from Hinata's school who bullied her constantly and to top it off her parents owned the most successful clothing stores in both Japan and India " Haruna what is th-THAT!!" said hinata pointing to the camera the pinkette was holding down the stairs " oh this," started Sakura waving the camera and pulling Hanabi into her impress " you don know, well let's just say this, Good Things happen to Good Girls ,BUT BAD THINGS happen to Naughty GIRLS" giggled Sakura walking out the hyuuga mansion with hanabi by her side waving goodbye to her older sister. Hinata stood on the stair case dumfounded replaying what sakura said in her head  
' BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO NAUGHTY GIRLS'

'**okay what in the world does that mean and why was Haruna here anyways'**

hinata felt a small breeze that snapped her out of her train of thought " Wa-wait I'm going to be late if I don't hurry" hinata scrambled around looking for her uniform.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**10 min. later HomeRoom**

"good morning class" said the homeroom teacher Hatake Kakashi, he wore baggy blue jeans a white shirt, loss blue tie, a bandana covering his mouth and his hair covering his left eye. But In the back of the class

" She said what!?" almost shouted a brown spicky haired boy sitting in a desk behind hinata's

"calm down Kiba you don't wanna cause a scene do ya?" said a boy next to sitting next to hinata wearing black sunglasses, hood, and a jacket covering his entire face, kiba looked to the window and started to pout "fine" muttered Kiba " thank you shino" said hinata smiling at the hooded boy " your welcome now finish what you were telling us what happened" he said placing a hand on hinata's shoulder as she jumped from the touch of her friend " r-right" hinata closed her eyes and when she opened them she somehow found the floor interesting as she started to talk (more like stutter) " w-well l-like I w-was s-saying, she t-told me 'good thing h-happen to g-good girls, b-b-but b-bad t-things happen t-to n-n-na" hinata stopped as she started to blush a dark shade of red " na-naughty girls" shino and kiba looked at each other with a puzziled look on there faces " so you don't know what it means?" asked kiba, hinata shuck sher head and looked over to were sakura was sitting talking to one of her friends, Yamanaka Ino, ino had long blonde hair put into a high ponytail, she had ocean blue eyes, Ino was the lead cheerleader and was the leader of the group that always bullied hinata, but for some odd reason Ino would grope hinata's breast when they walked by her but of course hinata was the only one who notice this was happening and Sakura always lightly spanked her butt when she tried to tell someone.

" maybe you sh-**'SMACK"** a stapler was thrown at kiba's face " mind sharing with the class what you and hinata-san were talking about' asked the Hatake "uh n-no, n-nothing hatake-sensei" Hinata jumped out from her seat from being surprised by there so-called "physco" homeroom teacher "okay than shut the hell up THAN!" shouted Hatake.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**MEANWHILE**

"so you told her right?" asked a particular blonde sitting next to Sakura

" yep, but I don't think she understands it"

" than I guess we get the privilege of showing her a small Demonstration right" giggled ino softly crossing her arms.

"I believe we do **I. NO. SA. MA."**

The way sakura stretched out her name made ino shiver, she licked and sucked on ino's neck, ino gave out a quiet gasp from her lover's action. We shouldn't do this saku" ino said forcing down a moan, "please, ino I've haven't touched you in over a week," the pinkette said as she licked the blonde's jawline, sakura's hand traveled further south, stopping briefly at her breast, giving it a squeeze.

ino let out a small moan as her eyes started to glaze over with lust, The pinkette's hand came to rest at the hem of the blonde's skirt until ino stopped her friends movements," ino can I please?" pouted sakura

'**is she begging' **thought ino** 'I guess it wouldn't hurt'**, sakura was waiting for a angry ino to say no like she usually does but instead got a wicked grin on plastered on ino's face " calm down my little saku you can have a small sample right now but… a surprise when we get home" ino licked her lips in satisfaction as sakura began to blush a nice shade of pink alittle lighter than her hair, sakura than moved her hand under ino's black thong " y-yes" ino moaned as sakura started to play with her clit, sakura slid a finger slowly inside ino's pussy.

"Oh, oh" moaned ino as her breathing quickened in rhythm with the motion of sakura's finger

Sakura moved her head toward ino and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, sakura started giving the blonde soft butterfly kisses on her neck, "h-huh" the pinkette jumped at the touch of ino grazing her small breast, "Mmm" both girls were feeling extreme pleasure until a thought croused ino's mine ' what are we going to do if I cum from all this' sakura looked up to see ino's worried expression "are you okay, I could stop if you want" sakura asked feeling ashamed that she might have pushed ino " oh is my little saku worried about me" sakura once again blushed but a little darker pink " well don't im perfectly fine see" ino lined down and kissed sakura and slid her hand under the pinkettes shirt.

" -ku-chan please answer" sakura looked up

" sakura-chan please answer the question" ino stopped touching sakura and removed her hands

" _don't worry well continue later okay?_"

" _fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it"_

"the answer is poochahantes" answered sakura glaring at Kakashi-sensei as he turned his way back to the chalk board

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**4****th**** period**

Hinata, was walking to her next class but turned around after remembering she forgot her homework in here 3rd period gym locker, _"dang I'm gonna be late if I go get it, but father would be angry if I don't turn it in" _hinata raced to the gym locker room.

"Mmmmm, oh,oh-" hinata started to her moaning

"Huhhh??"

"ohh y-yes d-deeper" a different voice came from the room

Hinata let her curiosity get the best of her and peeked around from behind the lockers to see…….

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
